Un moment pour la musique
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Vous n'avez jamais pris un moment pour écouter un album de musique ? Sur votre ordinateur, votre téléphone, votre baladeur, votre lecteur vinyle ou ailleurs peur importe. Ce qui compte c'est la musique et ce qu'elle vous fait ressentir. Deku et Kyoka l'on bien compris et cet après-midi là, ils écoutent un vinyle ensemble. Os friendship Kyoka /Deku


S'il y avait quelque chose que Deku aimait bien, c'était d'écouter de la musique avec Kyoka. La musicienne lui avait fait découvrir tant de chose avec ses disques et ses vinyles dont il n'aurait pas soupçonné l'existence. C'était toujours le même petit rituel, il allait la voir quand ils avaient du temps après les cours, elle choisissait un album et ils l'écoutaient en silence pour mieux en disserter une fois fini.

Un genre d'exercice théorique sur les vieux albums de rock. Une réunion entre amis qui avait des allures de petits moments hors du temps. La musique s'imprégnait dans leurs oreilles et nourrissait leur esprit. La discussion venait alors à ce qu'ils avaient tous deux imaginés.

C'était parfois proche, parfois très éloignés, parfois dans des directions tellement différentes qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Deku aimait beaucoup entendre les perspectives de Kyoka car elle se basaient une sur une culture qu'il n'avait pas. L'expérience musical était différente pour elle qui connaissait les artistes, leurs références et le cadre dans lesquels ils avaient écrits telle ou telle chanson. Lui ne se basait que sur des ressentis personnels, ce que certains passages avaient pu lui évoquer. Son amie elle entrait dans des récits longs et détaillés d'aventures épique et de mondes fantastique. Là où lui préférait parler d'ambiance, d'émotions détaillées et de lien vers d'autres choses personnelles.

Pour exemple, l'album _Dark Side of The Moon_ de Pink Floyd l'avait envoyé dans une bulle émotionnelle contemplative. Il s'était littéralement senti partir. Il avait vogué dans l'espace en contemplant les pluies de comètes, les milliers d'étoiles dans un grand bain noir, les mouvements des planètes… Il s'était senti absolument calme et détendu, comme si rien n'aurait pu l'arracher à la contemplation des mondes qui se dessinaient devant lui.

Kyoka lui avait alors parlé de chanson similaire comme _New Born_ de Muse ou _Space Oddity_ de David Bowie. La deuxième notamment lui avait provoqué une image semblable en elle : perdue dans le noir intersidérale, bloquée dans une capsule aux lumières rouges, elle avait dérivée pendant cinq minutes dans le cosmos. Un moment qui avait percé ses rêves où son aventure avait continuée quelques nuits plus tard, allongé dans sa capsule et admirant ce monde de fantasme.

Ce jour-là, le voyage serait différent. Quand Deku était arrivé, Kyoka avait déjà exhumée de sa bibliothèque un grand Vinyle à la couverture bleu. On y voyait un homme qui chantait, une guitare dans le dos et un micro à la main. _Johnny Cash, At San Quentin_ pouvait-on lire en lettres capitales blanches. Midoriya n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce gars mais ça avait l'air sympa. Un peu comme tout ce que Kyoka avait pu déjà lui faire écouter en fait.

-Installe-toi Deku. Dit la jeune fille. J'ai fait un thermos de Thé, sers-toi si tu veux.

Midoriya obéit, se servit une tasse et commença à la boire alors que Kyoka préparait son lecteur vinyle. Il était vieux et poussiéreux et elle s'en servait avec patience et délicatesse. Sans quoi l'appareil serait peut-être tombé en morceaux dans ses mains.

Le saphir rencontra les microsillons et, après un grésillement solitaire, la musique commença à sortir. Kyoka s'allongea au sol et fixa le plafond. Deku but son thé et écouta tout aussi tranquillement. Cela commençait par un bruit de foule qui grossissait petit à petit. Puis, surgissant des applaudissements, une guitare au rythme effréné. « _Hello, i'm Johnny Cash _» dit une voix grave avant une nouvelle slave de cris de joie. L'air était entrainant et Izuku se mit à imaginer un bar, où les gens chantaient et dansaient. Une sorte de décor de Western, le saloon où toute la petite ville venait écouter ce Monsieur Cash.

Tout au long de l'album il eût cette impression. D'être dans un petit endroit pour un petit concert, proche de l'homme sur la couverture de l'album qui chantait, racontait ses histoires et quelques blagues à un public chaleureux. Le son était souvent réconfortant malgré le fait qu'il sonnait très dur. Rustique mais agréable en quelque sorte.

On entendait très distinctement le public parce que c'était un album Live, donc pas lissé par un passage en studio. Mais dans un certain sens, cela se couplait avec la musique pour donner un tout unique.

Ça permettait à l'auditeur de ressentir ce qui se passait entre l'artiste et le public. S'il fermait les yeux, Deku pouvait presque voir tout ces gens, assis autour de lui.

Quand l'album fût fini, il se sentit comme vidé. Comme s'il venait de réellement de vivre ce concert et qu'il sortait de là, épuisé après avoir dansé et écouté les histoires de M. Johnny Cash. Il avait encore du mal avec l'anglais mais il avait capté plusieurs moments très drôles et c'était souvent fait avec un naturel qui faisait chaud au cœur.

-Alors tu as aimé ? Demanda Kyoka en se relevant.

-Beaucoup. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un autre univers. Rit Deku.

-C'était un très grand artiste. Répondit Kyoka. Mais je pense que quand je t'en aurais dit plus sur ce live tu le verras plus de la même façon.

-Je t'écoute toujours tu le sais. Mais avant que tu ne fauche l'innocence de ma première écoute, je te raconte ce que j'ai vu. Un saloon bondé de cow-boys mal dégrossis, qui boivent des bières et qui écoutent la musique en faisant du bruit. J'ai adoré les entendre siffler, applaudir et crier des trucs. J'ai cru que j'allais le faire moi aussi. Tu vois un peu l'ambiance ? Moite de bière et de sueur avec toujours cette bonne ambiance de fête. Le public est génial, il est complètement passionné.

Kyoka eût un petit rire quand elle entendit la dernière phrase de son ami. Pas parce qu'elle trouvait ça ridicule, mais parce qu'elle savait d'avance qu'Izuku ne la croirait pas quand elle lui raconterait l'histoire de cet album.

-Tu sais où ce live a été enregistré ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur collé sur le visage.

\- Euh… à San Quentin, c'est une ville des États-Unis non ?

-Non.

La musicienne n'ajouta rien, juste pour laisser l'apprenti héro mariner. Ça marchait très bien et il avait commencé à réfléchir férocement comme il le faisait si souvent : en plissant les yeux et en marmonnant dans son menton.

-Ben c'est quoi alors ? finit-il par lâcher, n'ayant trouvé rien d'autre dans sa mémoire qui pouvait porter un nom comme ça.

-C'est une prison.

Bingo, Deku avait la même tête qu'un malade shooté aux médocs, il avait décroché de ce plan de la réalité et la regardait, la mâchoire pendante et les yeux vides..

-Une prison ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui. Et le public de cow-boys mal dégrossis que tu as imaginé, ce sont les prisonniers pour qui Cash chante. Des chants, des rires, des blagues. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on entend habituellement dans une prison. C'est ça qui rend cet album magnifique. Parce que cet homme, avec sa guitare et sa voix, à crée un moment unique et heureux pour des gens que l'on ne regardait que comme des déchets. Il leur a offert un moment humain, il était courtois, poli, drôle et attentionné avec eux. Quand je vois ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point ça devait être un moment important pour ces gars qui passaient leur vie entre quatre murs. Tu passes tes journées à contempler ta prison, à boire son eau croupie et à manger des plats avariés. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois avant, son live à la Folsom Prison et c'était la même ambiance. Un moment entre hors-la-loi. Il avait cette image de bagnard, d'homme en noir. Je crois qu'en temps qu'artiste, c'est l'un des seuls à avoir créer un mythe aussi classe.

Deku ingéra le discours de son amie et se mit à réfléchir. Effectivement ça devait venir de là, le côté chaleureux de l'album. Cette ambiance avait été façonné par le bonheur que Cash avait pu procurer aux prisonniers. Si jamais il avait été à leur place, lui aussi aurait été heureux de voir un mec sympa chanter sur le genre de vie que tu as pu vivre, ces mauvais choix qui t'ont mené derrière une grille de fer.

-Y'a une chanson que j'ai bien aimée. Enfin plus que les autres je veux dire. Dit-il après réflexion. Je crois qu'elle est au milieu de l'album… Je crois que ça parlait d'un garçon qui se battait avec quelqu'un.

-_A Boy Named Sue?_ proposa Kyoka.

-Peut-être. Tu peux la mettre ?

Kyoka alluma sa chaine Bluetooth et envoya la chanson via son téléphone. C'était la bonne chanson.

-Je n'ai pas très bien compris l'histoire. Dit Midoriya. C'est bien une histoire qu'il raconte non ?

-Oui attend je vais te trouver les paroles.

La jeune fille aurait simplement pu lui raconter l'histoire, mais elle préféra le laisser découvrir le sens par lui-même. Midoriya commença à lire la traduction des paroles et se plongea dans ce qui semblait être le conte le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais découvert.

_Mon père a quitté la maison quand j'avais trois ans_  
_Et il n'a pas laissé grand-chose à maman et moi_  
_Juste cette vieille guitare et une bouteille de bière vide_  
_Maintenant je lui ai pardonné car c'était un fugitif_  
_Mais la pire chose qu'il ait jamais faite_  
_C'est qu'avant de partir, il m'a nommé Susanne (Sue)_

_Eh bien, il a dû penser que ça ferait une bonne blague_  
_Et il a fait rire plein de gars comme ça_  
_Il semble que je doive me battre ma vie durant à cause de ça_  
_Une demoiselle se mettra à rigoler et je verrai rouge_  
_Ou un type se mettra à rire et je lui mettrai la tête au carré_  
_Je vous jure, la vie n'est pas simple pour un gars qui s'appelle Susanne (Sue)_

_OK, j'ai grandi très vite, et quand je dis que j'ai grandi_  
_C'est pour signifier que mon poing est devenu plus dur et mon esprit plus réactif_  
_J'aurais bien erré de ville en ville pour dissimuler ma honte_  
_Mais j'avais fait le vœu devant la lune et les étoiles_  
_De faire le tour de tous les bouges et de tous les bars_  
_Et de tuer le type qui m'avait donné ce terrible nom_

_On était à la mi-juillet dans la ville de Gatlinburg_  
_Je débarquais à peine, et ma gorge était sèche_  
_Je me suis dit que je ferais bien de m'offrir une bière_  
_Dans un de ces vieux saloons sur une route boueuse_  
_Là, à une table, menant une partie de stud-poker_  
_Était assis le vieux chien dégoutant qui m'avait nommé Susanne (Sue)_

_OK, je savais que ce serpent était mon bon vieux papa_  
_A partir d'une vieille photo que ma mère avait gardée_  
_Et je reconnaissais cette cicatrice sur sa joue et cet œil démoniaque_  
_ll était grand et vouté, grisonnant et vieux_  
_Je l'ai regardé et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour_  
_Et j'ai dit : "Je m'appelle Susanne (Sue) ! Comment vas-tu ?_  
_Maintenant tu vas mourir ! ! __"_

_Je l'ai frappé juste entre les deux yeux_  
_Et il est tombé, mais à ma grande surprise_  
_Il s'est relevé avec un couteau et m'a coupé un bout d'oreille_  
_Mais j'ai balancé une chaise dans ses dents_  
_Et nous sommes tombés à travers la vitre, dans la rue_  
_Continuant à nous balancer des coups et roulant dans la boue, le sang et la bière_

_Je vous jure, les gars, que je me suis battu avec des mecs coriaces_  
_Mais je ne peux vraiment pas me rappeler quand_  
_Il se battait comme un mulet et mordait comme un crocodile_  
_Je l'écoutais rire et puis pousser des jurons_  
_Il est allé chercher son revolver et j'ai tiré le mien plus vite_

_Il est resté là à me regarder et je l'ai vu sourire_

_Et il a dit : "Mon fils, ce monde est cruel_  
_Et un homme qui veut y survivre doit être coriace_  
_Je savais que je ne serais pas là pour t'aider à le devenir_  
_Alors je t'ai donné ce nom et je t'ai dit adieu _  
_Je savais que tu devrais t'endurcir ou mourir _

_Et c'est ce nom qui t'a permis de devenir plus fort. "_

_Il a ajouté : "Tu viens juste de mener un combat de titan_  
_Et je sais que tu me détestes, et tu aurais le droit_  
_De me tuer maintenant, et je ne te blâmerais pas si tu le faisais_  
_Mais avant, tu dois me remercier_  
_Pour le gravier dans tes entrailles et le crachat dans ton œil_

_Car je suis le fils de p... qui t'a appelé Susanne (Sue)_

_J'étais complètement bouleversé, et j'ai laissé tomber mon flingue_  
_Je l'ai appelé mon père, et il m'a appelé son fils_  
_Et je suis reparti en ayant changé d'avis_  
_Je pense à lui souvent_**,**  
_Chaque fois que je réussis quelque chose_  
_Et si jamais j'ai un fils, je crois que je l'appellerai_

_Bill ou George ! _

_N'importe quoi, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Suzanne (Sue) ! _

_Je hais toujours ce prénom !_

Quand il eût fini de tout lire, Midoriya se sentait tiraillé entre le rire et les larmes. Comme si l'absurde de cette chanson et de cette histoire arrivait à lui réveiller en lui des émotions complètement contraires.

-Elle est géniale cette chanson. Finit-il par déclarer.

-Quand j'étais petite. Confia Kyoka, mon père me l'avait racontée pour m'endormir. J'avais six ans et j'étais terrifiée après avoir insistée pour regarder un film d'horreur avec eux. Alors il m'a raconté l'histoire du garçon qui s'appelait Sue. Quand je l'ai écoutée des années plus tard, ça m'a fait un élan de nostalgie super puissant, j'ai crue que j'allais pleurer.

-C'est impressionnant que la musique puisse provoquer ça chez des gens. Dit Midoriya avec un air amusé.

-C'est là son plus grand pouvoir Deku. La musique c'est une super-héroïne, elle te protège, t'accompagne dans les moments tristes, illumines tes moments de bonheurs, te fais voyager jusqu'à des mondes que tu ne pensais pas existants.

Deku répondit que c'était une définition très juste.

Puis il demanda s'ils pouvaient écouter d'autres albums de Johnny Cash.

**Voilà merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Cet Os et un peu un prétexte pour parler d'un monde que j'aime autant que celui de l'écriture. Mais voilà imaginer une petite discussion entre fans de musiques et leur donner un petit moment de calme ça me faisait plaisir. Pas d'histoires réelle, plutôt un moment tranquille où ni la ligue des vilains, ni un Bakugo hurlant sauvage ne viennent les déranger.**

**La chanson **_**A boy Named Sue**_** est bien sûr une chanson que j'adore et je ne peux que vous encourager à aller l'écouter si la country ne provoque pas de vomissements incontrôlés chez vous. Laissez des review si vous voulez parler de ce qui a pu vous plaire ou vous déplaire que ce soit sur le style, l'histoire ou sur vos propres goûts musicaux. Et qui sait, peut-être que vous aurez des chansons à me conseiller **** à bientôt et merci à vous. **


End file.
